


Home to the Vale

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Series: The Pretty Picture: You and I and the Iron Throne [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A voyage around Dorne (Slang) discussed, Angry sansa, Assisted Bathing/Washing, Brienne is tiresome, But is it just Mummery, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish (discussed), Hand Jobs, Honest its not, Licentious Conversation in a Wheelhouse, Not just a rant against HBO, Older Man/Younger Woman, Petyr feels shame, Petyr thinks about it, Sansa 'Pimps out' Alayne, Sansa Councils Petyr, Sansa does her bits, Sansa grooms Petyr, Sansa-centric, The Company of the Maidens Feet, Vaginal Fingering, spanking (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: In which Sansa Stark declines flatly to be handed over to Roose Bolton by Petyr Baelish. Its just something I had to write and I don't think anyone else has.George R R Martin owns it HBO let Ramsay rape Sansa.A work of 2 Chapters..... 3 chapters cause I have no self control on amounts of wordsPart 1 of  'The Pretty Picture: You and I and the Iron Throne'





	1. Hell NO I won't go

"I won't force you to do anything, don't you know by now how much I care for you. Say the word and we'll turn the horses round but listen to me. Listen, you've been running all your life, terrible things happened to your family and you weep, you sit alone in a darkened room mourning their fates, you've been a bystander to tragedy since the day they executed your father, stop being a bystander, do you hear me, stop running. There's no justice in the world, not unless we make it, you loved your family avenge them." 

With that Petyr Baelish kissed Sansa on the forehead and walked back to his horse. Sansa stood on the hilltop looking at Moat Cailin with tears on her cheeks. How could Petyr be so cruel to her, be so deceitful. How could he be so STUPID. Of course she was not really his daughter, she was not really Alayne Stone she was Sansa of House Stark the key to the North. Should that not make her a precious thing to Petyr Baelish, also he had kissed her had he not, did he not love her, did he not want her for himself. What mockery of her was this that he would give her to Roose Bolton. The Leech Lord, for even if she was to marry Ramsay Bolton she would be in Roose Bolton's power, at his mercy. Had Petyr lost him mind?

Even in the Vale they had heard of poor Lady Donella Hornwood who had been forced into marriage by Ramsay, who he had imprisoned after rape. she had eaten her own fingers to try to avoid starvation it was said. Her lands had then gone to Ramsay. Did Petyr think she had not heard this, she did not know if it was true, she did not care to find out if it was.

"Their blades are sharp!" She spoke the words aloud before turning and heading back towards her white horse. *Their blades are sharp and Alayne Stone will not go within reach of them.*

"Good my dear I'm glad you're seeing reason." Petyr Baelish smiled as reassuringly as he could as one of the knights helped Sansa mount her horse. "You'll see everything will be well."

"It will not be well the Bolton's are monsters I will not be given to them." Sansa turned her horse and to the shock of Baelish and her escort began to ride. East, back the way they had come. back down the road away from the Neck. 

"SANSA!" Petyr shouted after her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sansa kicked her heels into her horses flanks as hard as she dared. She might not be the best horsewoman but surely with the ground so firm she might risk a gallop. She had no words for Petyr Baelish now, how could he have done this to her, he was supposed to keep her safe. The Lords Declarant had pledged their and their soldiers lives to keep her safe. What could he hope to gain by surrendering the maiden daughter of Eddard Stark to Roose Bolton's bastard for his pleasure. *Their blades are sharp but they will never touch me.*

"SANSA!" Horses hooves were pounding the ground behind her now, Sansa let her horse slow, she was hardly likely to escape them. Where would she go if she did, she still needed Petyr she hoped she had made her point. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Sansa let her grip on her reins slacken and let her horse slow to a walk. "I am going back to the wheelhouse and then home to the Vale. From where ser you should never have taken me, you say I can do that if I wish, well I indeed do wish it."

"Why my love, why do you wish to hide there." Petyr was giving her his usual calming smiles and soothing words as usual when he drew alongside her. There was anger in his eyes though, Sansa wished she could scratch them out. "Sansa be reasonable you cannot live there forever come turn around and let us go back to Moat Cailin."

"Why can I not go back to the Vale Petyr, why!?" Sansa spat at him her face reddening with anger now. "You have promised me that I would be safe, protected, I thought that you cared for me, wanted me perhaps. I know that I am only a young girl of five and ten, not perhaps as fair yet as I will be but am I not beautiful, am I not precious to you. Why if you truly care for me would you give me to that Monster. Have you not heard of lady Hornwood do you want me to meet such a fate. Oh I know he might not treat me quite that cruelly but WHY Petyr? Why would you do this to me, I thought, I thought..... you might wish to marry me yourself when I am a little older?"

"I... I might one day...." Petyr did not grab her reins, he let her go on riding making no effort to halt her progress. The Neck had disappeared behind the slope of the hill, the wheelhouse was now visible in the distance in the valley below. "This of lady Hornwood is just gossip child. Look, look Sansa it was to be as this. You would marry Ramsay, word would get to Cersei that Roose had betrayed her. She would command me to invade the North and I would march and free you, I would make you Queen in the North and then yes wed you."

"Free me, free whatever was left of me you mean. Free a soiled perhaps mad creature brutalized and raped. If it came to a siege I would starve with the garrison. If Roose decided I was precious to you, you would most likely have to watch me die by inches under a flaying knife on the walls, before your very eyes ser! "

"Stannis might have got there before me anyway...."

"Stannis! So you would give me to Stannis also. If I did not die or be repeatedly raped in the sack no doubt Stannis would make me Wardeness of the North. Doubtless he would also swiftly marry me to one of his lords, I have no doubt he could find some gallant willing to take a soiled wife to get Winterfell. You'd then have to kill him to have me and thus take the leavings of two men to your bed." 

"I have told you what my plan was Sansa.... Perhaps I did not think fully of the hazards to you in it." Petyr was blushing now to an extent Sansa had never seen before. Not even during that dreadful confrontation with Lysa on the day of her aunts death had he ever so completely lost his composure before her. "But I want you to know that yes if you were willing one day I do hope that we might wed."

"Well ser that is good to know, tell me though Petyr should I not think it strange that on our wedding night you do not want me in my current maiden state." Sansa was determined to drive the point home even at the risk of so angering him so much he might strike her, she let her anger spew forth freely. "I am aware you are a flesh peddler, a whoremonger. Has your exposure to that trade put you off the idea of lying with a virgin, do you only enjoy your women if they are already used. Do you dislike the sight of blood upon your cock perhaps, do you not have the patience to teach a maiden any of the arts of love preferring girls already trained. Ser if my maidenhead is the issue for you let me pick one of these gallants from the Vale who escort us, I will let him relieve me of the burden of my virginity today, now. I am sure that under your baleful eye he will be gentle, he will doubtless strive to give me pleasure even if we rut by the roadside. I would prefer that to Ramsay Bolton, then we can journey back home to the Vale. Or perhaps if you like find ourselves a Septon and wed with his seed and my blood still wet on my thighs."

"How dare you speak so to me." Petyr spoke to her differently now his anger plain in his voice. "Young lady if to go back to the Vale then let us go, do not however continue to presume to speak to me so shamefully. And the Vale is not your home your home is Winterfell."

"Winterfell is in mine enemies hands to whom you would surrender me helpless to be anything but their victim." Sansa again had to hold herself in check picturing herself lashing his face with her horses reins. "You have in your possession the maiden daughter of Eddard Stark. Why would you give me to Roose Bolton. WHY!! He does not know me, I never met him. Anyway lords pay no attention hardly to unflowered girls. Give him some other girl with red or black hair, surely you must have someone who could show a sufficient level of gentility to take the part. Just think if you had not let Joffrey murder Ros she might have been ideal for the role."

"How do you know of that?" Petyr asked her his voice growing colder and colder, no trace of any affection for her left in it. 

"Do you think word of it did not get out, do you think my husband did not warn me never to be alone with the King and why." Sansa somehow managed to control her urge to scream her words loudly enough for their guards to hear. "You are angry with regard to how I have spoken to you I know. They are not the words for a lady to speak to her intended. Or for a 'daughter' to speak to her 'father', but ser understand your 'Alayne' is furious with you and with good reason!"

"Maybe Alayne has reason for her fury and maybe her father is ashamed of how he has treated her. Not telling her his plans in the Vale were she could have made her protests to him in comfort." Petyr sighed deeply and looked away from her unable to bear the reproach in her eyes any longer his own anger fading in the realization he was in the wrong. "But a substitute Stark daughter is a thing with risks, and a girl with your grace and knowledge of Winterfell would be hard to come by. Though in truth Roose is probably expecting an imposter."

"Gods pardon me for the evil of it but I would help you, I do not want to meet her, I do not want to know her name Petyr but I will draw you maps, I will give you lists of names and dates to school her. They will just want a girl who will look like myself or Arya for the North's sake. The Bolton's will declare her to be real, Cersei will believe what they announce and allow your invasion. Why even think to give them your Alayne father..... why?"

"Stop your horse my dear Alayne we are almost at the coach, please halt." Petyr's face had now taken on a look of deepest contrition, which Sansa hoped was true and not just some mummery. He was also following her lead as speaking of her as his daughter rather than Sansa Stark. She drew rein as he had asked her. 

"I am sorry, I am sorry my love I have been foolish. Alayne I fear you were just a card to me a valuable card sat doing nothing..... But you are right, you have a right to be angry I see it, truly I do. I have been foolish in this my sweet daughter." He was playing the game with her now for the guards ears even though they had just heard him shout her real name. "Sure I do have someone who could pass for your sister. I have her secured at Harrenhal, she might be passed off quite well with a little help. If you would....."

"I will aid you as I have said but I will not meet her or speak to her. To know her, I want no part of this in truth for I fear for her fate.... But if she must suffer to help us free the North then may the gods forgive me and so be it." 

"Very well then Alayne we will hazard the deception on your word that you will not subsequently hold her fate against me if ill does befall her."

"You and I will answer to the father above for this thing we do, you will not have to answer to Alayne Stone however." Sansa answered relieved for herself but horrified for whatever poor young girl she was sending off to a perhaps dreadful fate. What else could she do though to give the Vale a reason to go off and destroy House Bolton. She would stand before the Lords Declarant and beg them to go and save her dear sister Arya when the time came. Them so entering the war would be a useful thing indeed for House stark. Her chief aim though as the last of that House not at the wall was to stay alive and safe. Why had Petyr wanted to risk the last Stark. She was not going to fully trust him ever again, she had been a fool to trust him to begin with, she had been a fool to voluntarily leave the Vale with him. She would have to find a way to make him place more value on her person. Though the thought sickened her she realized the best method would be to have him form a deeper attachment to her, some of her innocence would have to depart if she were not to be risked again.

*He would have given me to another man to be ruined. What kind of beast is Petyr Baelish, he is a monster himself, when I am back at the Gates of the Moon perhaps I should tell Bronze Yohn Royce all of this, then I might see how well Petyr can digest a hands width of steel. Though of course he has sweet Robin in his pocket and those fools in the Vale obey a sickly boy, obeying his words as if they came from the gods. I am his kin they should declare him unfit to rule and make me regent..... Well my sweet kisses are not enough it seems to keep me safe so perhaps I must offer Petyr more. Perhaps let him see me disrobed, let him hold me, touch me, do what he will short of having me. Touch him with my hands as well he is handsome enough and at least clean in his person.* She was five and ten many a girl her age was wedded and bedded. Though a sensible man would not get a bride that young with child they might still enjoy them. If Petyr truly did want to wed her should he not already have tried to initiate her into other things than kissing.

"So we are going back to the Vale father you promise me this and you will keep your word?" Sansa was tense still, still fearful. Ready to kick her horse again and if necessary try to ride clear though she would probably break her neck trying to outrun the Vale knights. If Petyr Baelish gave her any answer but yes they were going home to the Vale she must hazard all to save herself. It would be better to ride away as far as she could than be given to Roose Bolton, a foolish idea perhaps what would a girl alone do except wind up in a whorehouse or in Cersei's hands. She had no coin on her person or in her saddle bags. She could only pray Petyr had accepted she would not go to Winterfell. 

"Let us dismount and rest and eat and converse for a while Alayne it's time for the noon meal is it not. We will talk privately you and I and then go home."

"Home, home to the Vale." Sansa knew what conversation Petyr might plan if they stayed here. Another attempt to make her 'see reason' and go North. She was indeed going to have to debase herself it seemed, well as a bastard born girl at the gates of the moon she had overheard several conversations among men as to what they would like to do to Alayne Stone. Myranda Royce had also been free in conversation about what men wanted from a girl, she was not the innocent who had arrived there, she would use the knowledge. "We can converse for an hour in the wheelhouse travelling East before we need to eat. I will happily converse with you as we journey to the Vale. I will save you the time wasted trying to convince me of other destinations. The only way you will get me to Winterfell is tied over a horse. Also know that if I got my hands on any steel on that journey. father. I would drive it into your throat then cut my wrists with it. Does that fully answer you, I thought you had agreed to send another girl to Winterfell?"

"Very well I will not risk you I will send the other girl. I do pledge to you that I hold you in great affection such that I would not want you to murder me and then murder yourself." Petyr dismounted and moved to stand beside Sansa's horse to help her down. "My dear Alayne shall we call this just an excursion then, a holiday perhaps. We have seen the countryside between the Bloody Gate and the Neck and now we shall go home to the Gates of the Moon."

"And you will pledge not to seek to marry me to anyone else without first asking my leave?" Sansa asked pressing her advantage. 

"I will make that pledge, by the old gods and the new. I will keep my fair Alayne's beauty for myself from here onwards. She is a stronger woman than I had thought it seems." Then Sansa did let Petyr help her dismount, let him briefly hug her to him and kiss her on the forehead as he whispered. "The men will pack up their camp sweetling and then the wheelhouse and we will go home my love. Home to the Vale."


	2. Conversation in a Wheelhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sansa 'Pimps out' Alayne'? well read on and tell me how you would have put it.

It was as Petyr had promised her, the grooms and the guards left to defend the coach had indeed packed up their tents and placed the rolled up canvas on the back of the wheelhouse. Now they were back on the road once more but heading East to the Vale of Arryn. 

Sansa let herself relax just a little as the vehicle rocked along the road. She was sat across the wheelhouse from Petyr Baelish, she had no intention of sharing a bench with him today as they had on the journey out of the Vale. He was silent unable to come up with any further words of apology perhaps. Perhaps sulking over the harsh things this young girl half his age had dared say to him. Was he scheming about what plan he might risk her in next?

She knew that she needed to speak to him despite her anger, her distrust. If Sansa was to be safe she had to put before him the promise, the fact, for a promise would not be enough she suspected, that their relationship would change. For her safety, if for no other reason, Sansa had to snare Petyr to her with the fact he was permitted to enjoy, to all degrees bar one, the body of the daughter of his beloved Catelyn. Or rather the body of Alayne Stone. Sansa Stark was a high born girl who ought not to even contemplate marriage to Petyr Baelish, even if he had an army somehow at his command, though in a Westeros so changed Sansa might have too wed him yet, for now though Sansa would keep herself clear of the matter. Alayne Stone was a bastard living in fear, a gentle born girl who had once wanted to be a Septa. That poor girl had to realize she would have to wanton herself to survive. To allow herself to be debauched by her own father, what a desperate situation to be in, but better for it to happen to Alayne than to Sansa Stark.

Sansa bit her lip nervously wondering how on earth she should put the offer she was about to make into words. 

"Are you alright sweetling?" Petyr broke his silence his voice full of contrition and concern. "I... I know it will take some time Alayne for you to truly forgive me. To trust your.....Your father again. Please though tell me that your fears are now allayed. That you believe I will not trick you in some way, that I would not dream again of putting you at risk?"

"I believe you father." Sansa conceded looking at him with the blue eyes in which he had told her one day men might drown. "I hope that I might be able to forgive you, I feel however that you have been dishonest with me in the extreme. I am clearly not precious or beloved enough by you. We will have to see what we may do to make you never want to give your sweet daughter away to any other man. I need to make you fonder of me."

 

"Fonder of you Alayne, I am most fond of you, I love you truly....." Petyr sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Now you will angrily tell me that if I loved you I would not have brought you to this place."

"I do not intend to shame you any more father, what purpose would it serve." Sansa managed to give him the faintest of smiles. Then she summoned up her courage and pressed on. "A bastard girl hears many things a High Born Lady does not. Even a bastard of gentle birth as is your dear Alayne, even the daughter of a Lord Protector, has to overhear what men discuss wanting to do to her. For she is base born and they have no regard for her honour. Perhaps you would like to hear what I have overheard?"

"Men have openly spoken disrespectfully about my daughter?" Petyr sounded angry once again looking at her intently. "Who have you heard speak of their lust for you, name them my dear and I will see them answer for their words."

"That does not matter at all, I am merely seeking your opinion on what has been said." Sansa's hands moved to the clips on her black coat, she unfastened them opening the garment to show the silk dress beneath, revealing the vee of skin between her throat and her bust and the décolletage however modest that it displayed. "They discuss the fact that I probably have most fine pretty breasts, a pleasant palm full on each side. They say how much they would like to caress and kiss them. What do you think of them?"

"You are..... You are endowed enough for a girl of your age." Petyr tried to avert his eyes but obviously could not, he licked his lips unable to stop himself. "I would imagine them to be most pleasing to behold."

"Thank you father, it is a pity that this dress laces at the back or I would bare them for you here and now." Sansa sighed as alluringly as she could and cupped her breasts with her hands lifting them a little to enhance their appearance, she was pleased to hear Petyr give a muffled groan at the sight. "Then you might see that which you almost gave away, perhaps I would then have let you weight them with your hands, enjoy their softness and your Alayne might have taken pleasure from your expert caresses of them."

"Alayne.... Alayne you should not speak so, act so." Petyr's voice sounded nervous now but also had an edge of lust in it. His eyes locked on hers. "It is not ladylike." 

*Yes Petyr gaze deep into these innocent blue eyes, drown in them.* Sansa moved her hands back to her lap her smile growing with her confidence. "Why should I not act so, I am a bastard after all, with the hot blood that comes from being one. Oh dear father would not my safest course however unladylike be to express my desires to you, a man in such control of himself. I will tell you another thing they say, they say that beneath my skirts I probably conceal long and shapely legs. I shall have to let you see my legs and give me your opinion, in your trade you will have seen many naked women. I feel sure you will be able to tell me honestly if their imagined shapeliness is true or not."

"If.... if you would honour me with the sight of them then I would answer you truthfully." Petyr's eyes dropped to the long skirt of her dress and then went back to Sansa's face. "Why do you offer me such a pleasant thing Alayne?"

"I feel you need to be encouraged to protect me father. To make you feel such affection for me that you would never dream of placing me at any risk again, I know I keep repeating that but.....I need to know I will be safe." Sansa took a deep breath before moving to the most demeaning thing she had heard spoken of. "There are other things they speak of, would you hear them?"

"Other things, what other things?"

"They say that I have a most beautiful face and pretty mouth, some have wondered aloud what it might be like to have Alayne Stone kneeling before them sucking upon their cocks." She heard Petyr's outraged gasp of shock and raised a hand to stop any further demand for names. "Unladylike I am sure you are about to say, is Alayne a lady though? It sounds quite disgusting but perhaps it is not. If you wished to gently teach me to perform such acts I might so indulge you father. I would though expect your total loyalty in return."

"I...I...I would not have a girl so young perform such a whorish act...."

"Hummpphh. Are you going to tell me that no lady in Westeros pleasures her Lord husband so. I will give you the lie if you do. Of course many of them do it I am sure they just do not speak of it." Sansa had almost ceased to blush as the conversation went on, she could feel a warmth also in her woman's place, a dampening there. It was helped along by how flustered Petyr was becoming, how intently he was looking at her, despite his denials that he wanted to engage in that act of bed sport with Alayne Stone. "Sometimes they use a crude term for my woman's place I will not repeat. They speculate on how sweet it must be, how delicious it might taste. How I might moan and gasp in passion as I receive a 'lords kiss,' I will tell you I think that sounds a most pleasurable act of love. Would you be kind to your Alayne father and satisfy her curiosity, let her experience such a delightful kiss?"

"Please, please Sansa.... Alayne stop this wicked wanton talk." Petyr closed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His doublet concealed the front of his breeches from Sansa's gaze but she was certain he had grown hard even as she had become wet. "It is too wanton for such an innocent to speak of."

"Bastard girls ARE wanton are they not?" She reminded him, she contemplated leaning forward and placing a hand on his knee but did not fearing she might be ravished as a result. "I am merely wondering if it is pleasurable truly for a girl to be kissed upon her 'secret place,' by a man. Surely you are the best of men to ask. Perhaps though men will not kiss a whore there fearing to taste another man's seed so you know little of it. I however am a sweet maiden girl, untouched. I carry no risk of disease, would I not be a most delicious treat for your tongue if you wished to so indulge me?"

"If truly you would be so pleasured by your father I will accommodate you happily Alayne..... I have no doubt they are correct and you would taste divinely." Petyr's eyes were filled with lust as he looked at her. "But cease now tormenting me with such words, we are surrounded by my men, if you continue like this you will find yourself being debauched in this very wheelhouse. You have my full attention sweetling, you will as soon as is possible enjoy my devotion, I will educate you as much as you desire. You already have my pledge to protect you Alayne be assured again though I will NEVER consider being parted from you!"

"Thank you father now I know from the intensity with which you speak that you truly mean it, I will let you calm yourself." Sansa sat back on her bench and fastened her coat back up. "I will tell you however that at our first possible opportunity I will have your opinion of my naked body. I will pleasure you and in return for my caresses you will pleasure me as I have asked. I will trust of course that you will be an honourable man and do nothing to endanger my maidenhead."

"You have my word on that sweetling obviously." Petyr shifted on his seat again. "Sweet gods girl please change the subject of this conversation now."

Sansa looked out of the window at the countryside they were passing. "Certainly father here is a subject of a less distracting nature, when next we see Brienne of Tarth following us in the distance you will send out a rider with a peace banner." 

"And why would I want to do that Alayne?" Petyr asked her his voice already calming as this new problem was presented to him. "Why would your friend Lady Stark want to have anything to do with that woman, she did not trust her before, why has she changed her mind?"

Sansa smiled pleased that Petyr was now playing along with her 'game' of separating Sansa and Alayne completely. "I believe that lady would have her own sworn sword, an insurance against any further disappointments."

"A sworn sword who might murder me at any point the mood so takes her, I think not." 

"Why would Sansa Stark want to murder her friend Alayne's dear father." Sansa paused as she though how best to word it in this new relationship she had with Petyr. "You now have nothing but respect for Lady Stark do you not and you love your sweet Alayne. You would never do any harm to either of us. Brienne of Tarth would be oath bound to obey the Lady Stark in all things. She would do you no harm."

"But would she be understanding of our planned....relations. She would become aware of them guarding Lady Sansa's door. Might she not be outraged by them, take matters into her own hands even against the wishes of her mistress to protect Alayne."

"I am certain that Lady Sansa will make it most clear to Brienne that any relations between us are consented to by Alayne. I hope that Sansa will be able to add that you are giving Alayne a great deal of pleasure. You need have no fear for your life..... If you are true to me."

"Very well then for I will be true to you." Petyr conceded on the matter. "She has shown herself to be a formidable warrior, she might be useful to us."

They sat in silence for a while both trying to calm themselves after their licentious conversation till Petyr spoke again. "The conversations you have overheard men having about your fair body disturb me greatly, I do not want my sweet Alayne exposed to any more of this. A half days ride south of the Gates of the Moon Lord Nestor Royce has a small castle called the White Keep he barely uses it. It is very well appointed and could easily be made luxurious. I will rent it from him he is as short of coin as most Vale nobles. We will move there so my daughters honour may be better preserved." 

"But will I be safe there?" The Gates of the Moon was one of the strongest castles in Westeros. Having a secret love affair with Petyr there would be difficult, which was admittedly something Sansa had thought might greatly reduce the time she might have to spend in his bed. *Am I faced with perhaps spending almost every night in his bed chamber now, gods help me if I ever wind up wedded to a virgin, he will bore me to tears. And how on earth will I be able to appear an innocent, not initiating any pleasurable acts at the beginning of the marriage....If Petyr shows me care and tenderness and is considerate of my pleasure though I may find myself never wanting any man to ever touch me but him.*

"Thirty good men could hold it easily and I have fifty, anyway our enemies would have to pass the Bloody Gate to come near it. All fifty of those men will be respectful to you and silent regarding our relationship." Petyr was looking at her most intently, Sansa saw plainly that there would be no backing out of the liberties with Alayne's body she had offered him. "It is a pretty castle by a lake, you might enjoy painting it and the countryside around. Indeed you would have the leisure there to practice all the feminine arts you delight in my dear. There I would be able to also dress you as the daughter of the Lord Protector of the Vale should be dressed with no one to judge you. Silk, samite, velvet and lace all will be yours, I will invest well in gold and silver to adorn my pretty lady. What say you to that, will it please you?"

"It sounds quite charming father, and of course we can be most free there in other ways. Yes we will move if you want us to. The Gates of the Moon are so crowded. I will enjoy decorating this castle with my paintings and embroidery.....And spending my time privately with you. "

"Excellent I look forward to seeing your work." Petyr leant towards her. "I asked to change the subject but I am calmer now. A brief diversion in our journey will take us to a large and well fortified inn on the road to Strongsong. There I and my sweet little wife Alayne....no.... Lorra Baelish will book their finest room, with the innkeeper paid for silence. Pledge me that you will do everything there that I instruct you without question. You are a wanton bastard girl you tell me, you need a firm guiding hand, you must submit yourself to follow my instructions in matters of love."

"You.... you are an experienced man, I am an inexperienced girl, of course I will agree to submit to your firm but 'gentle' guidance." Sansa swallowed nervously at the thought of this commitment on her part. "I trust that you will not seek to make me do things I might find too unpleasant or that might dishonour me."

"Your maidenhead is safe I have told you and I am not Joffrey Baratheon, though yes I helped him with some of his abominable vices to my great shame. You will not suffer any of the vile humiliations or injuries your dear friend lady Sansa suffered in the Red Keep this I vow. But to prevent you straying into wickedness, you must be strictly controlled in your learning. Do YOU agree sweetling?"

"I.... I do father, yes you will certainly need to keep me firmly in my place, I thank you for your.... loving concern for my 'morality.'" 

"Oh my dear what a pleasing lady you prove yourself to be, I will enjoy this little game, this mummery of your devising very much I feel.... How could I ever have thought to be parted from you." Petyr reached across and took Sansa's right hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing her on the knuckles. "We will halt the wheelhouse now and eat, then I will send forth the rider with the peace banner to find Lady Brienne as our dear 'friend' Lady Stark wishes. Then we will hasten to the inn tomorrow night my love will see you 'fulfilled.'"

"I.... I look forward to our time there very much." And Sansa realized that in all truth she did. "Thank you ..... father for being so kind with regard to my needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am rather stuck in this fic with inferior TV Baelish cause book Baelish would never give Sansa to Roose Bolton. And technically Sansa shouldn't want to touch him with a barge pole let alone 'Alayne's' but hey it's a fan fiction,
> 
> Petyr/Sansa is called Creepyship? Judgemental bastards. Meanwhile the ones where Robb Stark bangs his sister are known as Robsa but I wouldn't go near said incestship. Whats this all about ;-) Book Petyr is only 2 years older than Sandor Clegane when all said and done and SanSan is cool as cool.
> 
> There is not an age of consent in Westeros.... Underage? I blame GRRM first sex scene in books 14 year old Dany. Sansa is aged up a year blah. If I ever do a modern AU she'll be legal. 
> 
> Modern AU errrr well after seeing this https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1052843355527368704 oh. Someone might have to cross this particular Sansa's path in a nightclub in the future.
> 
> Why didn't I write this three years ago? Well I used to write BtVS that stopped 13 years ago, The BtVS is published in another place. I have been tempted by ASOIAF but GRRM likes fan fiction not. Then driven mad by the hiatus I started reading other people 'World of Westeros and saw how much there is. The fan fiction bug caught me again. So I'm catching up also it's helped me break free of a computer game addiction so it's all for the good. 
> 
> Cheers


	3. Alayne fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 10,000 words! Surely you bloody edited it didn't you? I hear you cry.
> 
> Sure did..... it gained 300 words.... Oh bugger. 
> 
> First fic smut written in 14 ish years....be moderatly kind.
> 
> Comments welcome

Sansa was sitting in the dining room of the Merry Minstrel Inn, it was as Petyr had assured her a most luxurious place used to catering to Lords and to parties of rich merchants. The inn was partly owned by House Belmore and had a man at arms sworn to their service and twenty crossbowmen permanently living in a small barracks in its fortified yard. This was mountain clans country and the Belmore's wanted to ensure that the trade between the Riverlands and the Vale could flow freely, this was one many small fortresses they maintained in the countryside around Strongsong.

The best bedchamber in the inn had been free and her things were in its wardrobe her nightdress was doubtlessly laid on the feather bed folded and waiting for her. The sheets were clean and guaranteed to be flea less. The furs were rich and ample to keep a lord and lady warm in the mid autumn. Sansa had mixed feelings over the impending intimacy, fear and anxiety filled the modest majority of her mind the wickeder parts seemed in a state of quite excited anticipation. Petyr was only four and thirty and a handsome enough man, dishonourable certainly but oh so very clean and sweet smelling. She saw no reason not to enjoy him, and as to the enjoying...... Alayne's 'friend' Myranda Royce had told her wickedly one evening that when being pleasured a woman might experience a 'peak' even as a man did. This was apparently a most enjoyable sensation leaving a lady in a most blissful state. She was presuming this was what Petyr had meant when he told her she would be fulfilled, from the dreadfully embarrassing sounds of pleasure her Aunt had made on her wedding night, he certainly must possess the skill to be most satisfying in that regard. Sansa sincerely hoped that Alayne would show more restraint in vocalizing her appreciation to avoid shaming Sansa in any way. 

Myranda had also delighted in telling her a girl might bring herself to this moment of pleasure with her own fingers, or by rubbing her woman's place against things like pillows or a chair arm or..... At that point the crimson blushing Alayne, who was a good girl who would do no such thing, had broken off the indelicate conversation. She had not conducted any of the suggested experiments upon her person certain it must be sinful in some way or other. 

She had planned out a scenario, the staff of the Inn would be carrying out her instructions even as she sat here. One of the maids had earlier for a few coppers assisted Sansa in shaving her legs, she had confessed to performing that task for the inns whores. It was well done without a knick or cut. She was going to display herself for Petyr in such a way that he would have no doubt of Alayne's willingness to participate in their love games.

Petyr was currently sat with his knights they were drinking more heavily than he usually allowed them with the additional guards available at the Inn. Podrick Payne had joined their company, he was still the shy boy she remembered fondly from Kings Landing. He had actually managed to speak three whole sentences to her though they had still been aimed more at her shoes than at her. He was sat at the crowded main table rather mute with a mug of ale in his hand constantly glancing at his 'knight' Lady Brienne.

Sansa was sat with Lady Brienne discussing her sworn swords future duties, Brienne had sworn her sword to Sansa the evening of the day before. Sansa did not regret it but on the subject of Petyr Brienne was being very tiresome indeed.

"My Lady how can you possibly be willing to let this man debauch you, take away your maidenly innocence. He was going to give you to Roose Bolton, he was going to let his by all accounts monster of a son Ramsay rape you as oft as he liked, in any way he liked." Brienne was speaking low so no one might over hear but speaking forcefully. "You have very bravely resisted that and you have saved your honour, why would you let that man soil you instead?"

"As I have told you he is not going to soil me," Sansa answered with a deep sigh. "I have told you he is not allowed to take my virtue, at least not without paying for a most expensive wedding dress and giving me an army. There are many ways in which a man and a woman may enjoy each other's company, we are to simply partake of some of those ways."

"Oh really and you will still be innocent afterwards?" Brienne asked her. "You have no idea what form of vile perversions this 'bed sport' you speak of may entail."

Sansa looked across at Petyr who sent her a reassuring smile guessing the conversation she was having. She turned back to Brienne and spoke more boldly. "You are right, I do not know which acts exactly I may 'enjoy' but I very much am looking forward to finding out and having a night of pleasure with him."

"What would your...."

"If you ask me what my mother would think I swear I will scream." Sansa sat up as straight as she could and gave Brienne the most commanding look she could muster. "Which of course I actually will not do as it would be childish....And I am a woman flowered. Please Lady Brienne understand this is necessary, if I can make Petyr love me, or at least crave my body so that he cannot be without me, then I will have power over him and through him over the Vale. Soon we will invade the North and if he gives me Winterfell will this not have been a risk worth taking?"

"Perhaps, I will concede that if he gives you the North it will have been worth it, though what strings will be attached I dread to ponder." Brienne took a deep breath before asking her next question. "But what if he cannot control himself and Littlefinger rapes you?"

"You had best have a plan in your head to win us clear in case he does." Sansa answered calmly. "For in that event you will introduce two hands widths of Valyrian steel to his guts, you and Podrick will have to kill his guards, then we will take his coin and make our way to Gulltown and find a ship heading for Essos. Though what we would do there I know not." 

"Alright if you will hold to that pledge I will hold my tongue," Brienne replied to her nodding but her grave disquiet was clear on her face. "Remember though if you end up craving his embraces as much as he craves yours, he will have the same power over you which you seek over him. Also do not trust him my lady."

"I am aware of that risk.....though I believe what you refer to is my being in love with him. is that a bad thing? And only a fool would trust Littlefinger." Sansa stood up the same mix of fear and excitement coursing through her as had filled her for most of the day. "Goodnight Lady Brienne I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight my lady."

Sansa walked in as graceful a manner as she could towards the doorway hands held at waist height, she gave Petyr the briefest of nods as she passed the table. He smiled at her again and raised his goblet but did not move to join her she would send for him when she was ready. Once through the door and into the entrance hall Sansa had to resist the urge to run up the stairs as fast as her slippered feet would carry her. No that would be unladylike, Sansa walked at a stately even pace just in case she happened to pass any of the other guests.

*What on earth am I doing! Why am I..... For an army gods forgive me, also for the fact that Myranda Royce has me all a stir to find out what it is like to be touched by a man. For an army. Petyr may be an idiot but he is handsome. Petyr Baelish will have to change though if this is to work, the Northern Lords will not accept a man who dresses like a Southron courtier as Lord Protector. Or as consort of the Queen in the North. He will have to be taken in hand. Alayne Stone is about to submit herself to Petyr but Lord Petyr Baelish needs to be persuaded to submit to Lady Sansa Stark.*

The room was luxurious, there were three wardrobes a table and four chairs should the occupants wish to dine in private. A chaise and three upholstered chairs for guests to sit at leisure, a handsome dressing table and a vanity screen, there was a large four poster bed Sansa tried not to look at and a roaring fire. A little away from that was the bathtub she had ordered brought up to the room. A little steam rose from the hot water it contained. Three maids were waiting to help her undress and finish the preparation of the bath. 

"Just two more buckets of hot water to be brought up Lady Baelish and then all will be ready for you." The oldest maid said to her testing the water with her hand.

Sansa took a couple of seconds to remember she was Lady Baelish. "Thank you for going to so much trouble."

"No trouble at all M'lady for such honoured guests."

Sansa unclipped her coat and took it off handing it to one of the younger maids who went and hung it in the wardrobe. Sansa did not have to even ask the second girl to unlace her the girl was already beginning to work to loosen the back of her dress. 

"Has M'lady been married long?" Asked the girl behind her even as the other girl was carefully hanging up the coat. 

"For two weeks, we wed at Ravendale." Sansa made up a hasty story picking a small town in the north eastern Riverlands these small folk had hopefully never heard of it. "My lord father had that horrible man Walder Frey asking after my hand for one of his grandsons. He knew Lord Baelish from his days in Riverrun and begged him to come visit him and well, Lord Baelish kindly agreed to marry me."

"Oh you're a lady from the Riverlands, no doubt our Lord Protector only had to take one look at you before agreeing to save you from those Frey's. M'lady is most beautiful after all." The girl who was unlacing her dress complimented her rather familiarly. "And fresh wed well by now you'll be getting used to 'things' M'lady and discovering how nice it...."

"Bella." The older of the three maids interrupted. "Don't speak to M'lady like that, especially as you're not married and ought not to know how nice 'it' might or might not be. Begging M'ladies pardon."

"Oh it's quite alright." Sansa answered feeling relieved as her dress began to come off. She had decided after the Kings Landing riot to practice politeness to small folk. "I do know what Bella means. My Septa and my Lady Mother never told me how.... well."

"Good M'lady I'm glad you're happy with your lord." New brides travelling home with their lord husbands were not infrequent quests in this room the older maid preferred the cheerful to the tearful. There was a knock upon the door. "Move behind the vanity screen if you would M'lady the last of the waters coming in."

Stepping out of the skirts of her dress Sansa left it pooled on the floor for the first maid to pick up Sansa moved behind the screen. Bella immediately set to work unlacing Sansa's corset. 

Two men in an approximation of the Belmore livery entered, grey and purple clad, silver being too rich a colour for an innkeeper to replicate, and poured their buckets into the bath and left hastily, before anyone might accuse them of looking where they shouldn't. Shortly after which Sansa gave a sigh of relief as her corset came unfastened and she could fully breath again. "Thank the gods."

"Well M'lady shall we get you out of the rest of those clothes and bathed?" The older maid asked as Bella began to work on the laces of her under dress. 

"Oh.... no that won't be necessary. "Sansa looked round the side of the vanity screen. "Pour in a measure of the rose water if you would and when I'm down to my shift..... Well if one of you could go and tell my lord then he can come up and wash my back." 

"Oh that's a good way to get his lordship...."

"Bella!"

"Beg pardon m'lady."

Sansa could not help herself from whispering to Bella as if she were a new married girl. "Yes it does build up anticipation in my lord husband."

"He's a handsome well dressed fellow you've made a splendid match my lady." Bella replied. "I will be pleased to take him your message."

"Why thank you." Sansa in just her shift small clothes and stockings went to her coat and took a small purse and took out a few coppers dividing them between the maids. "Thank you for your trouble."

With curtsies and a chorus of thank you's the maids left and Sansa began to move with haste. The stockings rolled off and discarded, her shift over her head and thrown on the bed, her small clothes removed and placed atop the shift. Sansa looked down at herself. Her breasts were firm and high nowhere near as large as Myranda Royce's but then whose were, surely Petyr should enjoy caressing them and touching her light brown nipples. She had a firm flat stomach and long and shapely legs, with white unblemished skin save for a freckle here and there. *He will like me, my appearance thus disrobed, though I know he will be used to seeing women who are older more fuller in the figure..... Gods I'm Catelyn's daughter and I'm naked he will be very pleased indeed.*

 

Sansa approached the bath and suddenly thought to herself what if the water was too hot, if it was then when Petyr entered he would find her stranded beside it, naked as her name day, her plan of seduction quite ruined. She dipped in a toe and found it hot but not unbearably so, she risked a foot and then a calve and then climbed in and settled in the water with a sigh. She breathed in the soothing scent of the rose water and tried to calm herself but she was oh so very nervous. *Oh please let him be pleased and say only nice things.*

As the door opened Sansa drew her knees up to her chin quickly. Petyr looked at her gulped it seemed and then hastily closed the door.

"Oh father I am bathing." Sansa did her best to sound shocked though the blush that blossomed on her cheeks was no mummery. Petyr was looking at her most hungrily indeed.

"Oh my dear Alayne." He answered looking down at her. "I am sorry to so disturb you. I will of course withdraw till you are finished daughter."

"Thank you....But.... But I have no maid to help me." Sansa pouted as prettily as she was able. "Might you help me father please?"

"Well sweetling I suppose I could." Petyr swiftly doffed his coat and doublet and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Sansa could see a bulge forming in the front of his breeches that increased her confidence rather. Petyr picked up the soap and wash towel and moved the stool that stood beside the bath tub round behind it. "Lean forward Alayne and I will wash your back."

Sansa had kept her hair pinned up so her long tresses would not cover anything. Carefully to continue to conceal her breasts with her legs Sansa did as she was bid. She felt his hand brush her lower back as he wet his hands and the soap.

"What a beautiful back you have my darling, what lovely pale skin." Sansa felt his soaped hands now upon her beginning at her shoulders spreading the suds across her skin. She could not help but moan, Petyr's hands were smooth not calloused like a knights would be he ran them lower and she wriggled a little as a tense feeling of heat began to grow between her legs. "Oh father that feels so very nice, so gentle."

"I'm glad you like it Alayne." Petyr spoke in a low voice from just behind her. "There are several places to touch a lady to bring her pleasure in various degrees, we will explore them together." He ran his finger down the length of her spine, sending a tingle down it. Then began to brush the base of her neck with his thumb. "Your neck is very sensitive sweetling, later I shall kiss the pulse point of it. You must tell me how much you enjoy that."

Sansa felt the wash cloth rubbing away the soap, that caused more wriggling, the water rippling around her in the tub. "There your back is clean Alayne should I withdraw...."

"No father no!" Sansa replied playing the game. "Surely you must continue to assist me, you would not want your daughter to be 'dirty' would you?"

"Of course not sweet Alayne." Petyr stood and moved the stool to the left side of the bath as Sansa sat back but still kept her legs bent up before her, and spoke again as he lathered up his hands. "Surely you cannot be comfortable so hunched up sweetling. The bath is long stretch out your legs my dear."

Sansa did as she was bid, she let the soles of her feet press against the end of the bath tub. It raised her up a little the water level half an inch below her breasts. She waited for him to touch them, he did not.

"Your arm Alayne."

"Oh...." Sansa held her left arm up before him and he began the same gentle ministrations. She could see however where he was gazing was he toying with her. She bit her lip how could she raise the subject of where she wanted his hands to touch her. "Father....I....I worry that my teats..."

"Your breasts a lady should not use that crude term."

"Pardons, that my breasts are not big enough for a girl my age what do...."

"Oh Alayne you need have no concerns." Petyr's fingers were gently stroking the soap along her wet arm Sansa sighed again as tension grew. "They are perfect in appearance certainly they could not be called too small, but once again I fear I must withdraw Alayne. You are becoming aroused by my touches. Surely I must cease my attentions."

"Am I father really..." Petyr's fingers were now upon her slender wrist she was very much aroused but did not know what he meant. "...Aroused I assure you I am not."

"Don't lie to your father Alayne." Petyr teased her, beginning to wipe her arm with the wash cloth. "When a lady is aroused her nipples harden, your pretty brown nipples give you the lie, they look very hard to me."

"Oh, well I am sorry I cannot help it I fear." Sansa's left hand was now being washed Petyr taking his time with her fingers and palm. This was very stimulating Sansa gulped at his ministrations. "Please!..... Do continue to.....Help me."

"Well alright, what lovely elegant hands you have, a ladies hands are of course most sensitive most men spend far too little time touching them." Petyr washed the soap off and brought her hand up to his lips kissing the back of it. "Most delightful, raise your arm up Alayne."

Sansa's arm pit and side was washed down to the water level, and then she sat there pouting as Petyr moved around her and repeated his ministrations on her right arm. He was still not touching her in the places where she wanted to be touched. Surely now though he would increase the level of her pleasure. 

But no. "Your right leg now Alayne raise it up sweetling."

"Father.... please should not my.... chest be next. Please...." Sansa had once again been unable to stifle moans as Petyr had caressed her right hand. She wanted his fingers to caress her in a more sensitive place than her leg. 

"You have asked me to supervise your bathing child." Petyr told her sternly. "Good things come to girls who wait patiently."

"Fine!" Sansa noticed a darker look cross Petyr's face at that and raised her leg as high as she could obediently. 

"Thank you." Standing Petyr began to wash her foot. "A ladies feet also are most sensitive to touching. What a delightfully shaped foot it is indeed."

"Thank you father it does feel nice," Sansa wiggled her toes but could not resist a further rebellion. "Is this a banquet of many courses Lord Baelish, you were fortunate enough to miss the Royal wedding banquet, that was fully seventy seven courses it dragged on interminably."

"Ah my Lady Stark joins me." Petyr gave her a soothing smile not annoyed at all. "You are young of course Sansa and so wish to rush things. Let me take my time we will come to the most 'telling' dishes very soon."

 

"Two days ago my dear daughter asked me what treasures I thought might be concealed behind her skirts." Petyr began to massage soap into the smooth skin of Sansa's calve. "I do wish she were with me so I could tell her the treasures are divine. Her legs are long and slender and most shapely."

"Well I will be sure to tell her Petyr." Sansa smiled her self confidence was being improved by every little compliment Petyr paid to her. "Thank you my lord."

"I hope you will not mind my saying Lady Stark that if we ever find ourselves in need of coin.... Well I know noblemen and rich merchants who would pile up dragons to worship the feet of a pretty High Born maiden." He washed around her knee and moved down her thigh towards the water. "Bare foot or stocking clad dependant on taste. you would not have to bare anything above the knee. They would kiss and caress your dainty delightful feet and massage them with oils and be content....Well some might want to spill their seed upon them but no more than that."

"Oh how very strange." Sansa pondered on it briefly. "I don't see what pleasure I would get from it..... You don't have any such 'interests' I hope my lord?"

"No fair lady I do not." Petyr began work on her other foot his tender caresses of the sole of it sending oh so pleasant messages to Sansa's core.

"Oh Petyr.... Do....Do any of the noble gentlemen the mention being so inclined have armies?" Sansa asked intrigued

"Some do I suppose."

"Perhaps...oh.... I should found a new order of chivalry called." Sansa though on it then with a laugh added. "The Company of the Maidens Feet."

"Ha, I feel they might all be surprised at the identities of those who share their tastes. If all brought their men at arms along it would be a large company of gallants."

"And if they all wished to worship everyday it would quickly become the Company of the Maiden's wrinkled feet." 

Petyr laughed as he finished his bathing of Sansa's left leg. "Will you be staying Lady Stark or will poor dear Alayne be rejoining me, you can be pleasured yourself or resume your inventive mummery. She was yearning for what is about to come though, surely you will not disappoint her?"

"Oh I suppose not.....Father I quite drifted off I think." Petyr looked down on Sansa with a smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"Well you have regained your attention in time, sit up child." Sansa did as she was asked waiting as Petyr sat by her side again. "Ah yes your sweet breasts untouched by any other hand, what treasure you present you undeserving father with. Am I worthy of caressing them child?"

"Father.....Of course.....Oh please do not tease your sweet Alayne any longer." Sansa sat there oh so very tense as she watched his soap covered hand move towards her chest and then move up to place the suds below her neck and across the flesh below her collar bones. She now really wished to complain again but said nothing seeing the glint in Petyr's eyes. He lathered his hands up again and then reached out and Sansa felt his fingers brush across her breasts, lightly at first delicately stroking her skin, though even this made her back arch as his palms brushed her nipples. "Oh that feels nice."

"Have you ever played with your breasts Alayne?" Petyr asked as he gently soaped the underside of them. 

Sansa shook her head. "No never, surely its wicked.....oh."

"Perhaps it is my sweet chaste girl." The wash cloth wiped the soap away. "Ah how to caress a ladies breasts. The nipples of course are the most sensitive part, you can circle them with a fingertip like so...."

"Oh yes that feels so....Oh....Oh." The warmth in Sansa's woman's place was growing oh so much. A peculiar tension was coming over her such as she had never felt before. Was this the beginning of the peak that Myranda had spoken of?

"Now a little more firmly rolled between finger and thumb, with perhaps just the lightest of pinches for a lady as tender as yourself." Petyr administered that treatment to Alayne's right nipple. "Like this Alayne."

"Oh father yes.....My tummy is all a quiver. I feel oh so....Oh.... So good, so wantonly hot." Sansa had to grip the edges of the bath to stop herself from pre-empting what was to come she prayed by putting her hands between her legs. His other touches had made her so very hot these were lighting a fire in her loins. She was unable to stop an involuntary buck of her hips. "Oh....."

"In a little while we shall explore what a mouth can do to these little buds of pleasure." Petyr continued his caresses. "Well Alayne the water cools shall you get out and I will dry you..."

"Oh....Oh....But......But father surely you have missed a place?" Sansa somehow focused her blue eyes on Petyr's grey green ones. "Is it not most important that I....That I be clean between my legs?"

Petyr's smile did reach his eyes this time. "Well yes of course my dear."

He left off his caresses and extended the wash cloth to her. "Here you are for surely you must do that yourself?"

"Is it not most sinful though.....To touch myself there, is it not unclean to do so?" Sansa felt so heated, why did Petyr have to tease her further she felt it would take very little more to bring her to her 'peak,' "I shouldn't surely please won't you...."

"Are you telling your father that you only ever let your maids wash you there? Tell me Alayne truly am I to believe a girl of five and ten has never touched between her legs for pleasure?"

Sansa's blush returned so much that the red began to work its way down her neck. "I am your good girl, surely you know I am..... I have never....Truly father never ever. Though Myranda Royce told me I should, and the way of it. I wouldn't though....."

"That lady is a wicked creature from whom my sweet daughter must be parted as soon as possible. What a dreadful influence to wantonness SHE is." Petyr sighed for effect. "But a girl your age should enjoy her body if she wishes too, I must it seems show you the way of it, do you give me leave?"

"Oh yes, yes father most assuredly I do, proceed to it please."

"Well let me approach it then." Petyr put his hand on Sansa's belly and let it drift down towards her mound he dipped his fingers into the still warm water. "My fingers cannot go inside you sweetling, we cannot risk deflowering you but much stimulation can be given outside. Tis a pity that my view is somewhat blocked by soapy water, but soon enough I will behold your lovely flower."

His fingertip stroked lightly along her slit, rubbing through her folds. Up and down so deliciously.

"Oh gods Petyr....father." Sansa moaned. "You have me so on edge....I have never felt..."

"So good? I know Alayne." He rubbed her sex a little more then paused. "Above this lovely opening you have a nub, engorged a little now with blood. Above it has its own little hood. This is your pearl, your most sensitive place."

He brought his finger back up and gently touched the hood. "This the hood." Then traced a finger cross her nub. "This the pearl." 

Sansa's hips bucked again and she brought a foot out of the water setting it on the edge to give Petyr more room. Her hands went to his arm not to halt him but for something to hold. "Oh..... gods .... oh."

"Many a man will go straight for it, if that is they even know it's there or know its purpose...... Huummmpphh. They rub it too hard, start pinching it of all dreadful things. Now my dear we shall experiment, I suspect that with a tender lady like my Alayne a firm rubbing just above the hood will be sufficiently effectatious." 

"Please...." Sansa begged him. "Please.... father do.....Please now oh please."

"Wanton girl." Petyr leaned across and kissed her forehead while he firmly rubbed her just beside her pearl. The water rippled as Sansa's hips bucked her grip on his arm tightened, her head fell back as she sighed and moaned and called out his name most pleasantly. Father was forgot it seemed Petyr was now her knight, her champion in these lists of love. 

Sansa was oh so heated, so hot around the place Petyr was rubbing, there was a feeling of such warmth at her core, it felt as if she might explode then a warm wave swept over her and seemed to sweep to all her nerve endings. She felt as if she saw a white light in her eyes as her hips bucked quite out of her control as the sensations overwhelmed her. "Oh....Oh.....OOOOhhhh!....Oh Petyr!"

Her mouth fell open as the wave of pleasure rolled over her, sobbing she tried to clench her thighs round Petyr's hand which still caressed her. "Oh.....Wonderful.....Oh Petyr....Oh gods enough oh...."

"And that my dear Alayne is a peak." Petyr removed his hand and stood looking down at the gasping girl with a smug grin on his face. "You are a most splendid sight as you come sweetling. Gasping out your pleasure as you are fulfilled. I could grow used to the sight very easily. I trust you have found the experience delightful dear lady?"

"Yes.....oh father yes." Sansa gasped out somehow. She felt so relaxed though still so warm between her legs. The tension had ebbed away though. She tried to bring her breathing back to normal. "Thank you.... It was so.... Well I.... Oh it was so very nice a feeling.... Like nothing I have ever felt before. Can you do it to me again?"

"Hummpphhh, wanton wicked girl." Petyr moved the stool away to one side. "We can I suppose. Let us first have you out of that tub though Alayne or you will be the Maiden of the wrinkled hands from being immersed too long in that water."

Taking the hand he offered her Sansa let him help her from the bath tub and to stand on shaky legs. She should feel shy she supposed standing naked before him but after what he had just done what did that matter. He took up a large bath towel and dried her body himself saying many pleasing gallant things about her beauty as he did so, Sansa began to fear his praise might make her become quite vain of her bodies appearance. Petyr ended on her knees before her after drying her feet and legs and was now patting and lightly rubbing the towel against her sex. She shifted on her bare feet moaning again as the hot feeling at her core began to come back. "Oh....Oh father.... Please."

"Do I discomfort you?" Petyr gave her sex another gentle wipe. "I find this towel most ineffective no matter how often I rub here you stay wet."

"Perhaps....Ohhhh.....You should try your tongue father." Sansa looked down at him her eyes half closed pouting as prettily as she could. "You did..... You did promise me a lords kiss."

"Wicked girl." Petyr balled up the towel and threw it to one side. "Where are your constant worries about sin now Alayne?"

"You promised me father!" Sansa frowned surely after what Petyr had almost done to her, how he had betrayed her, he ought to just kiss her sex as she so much wanted now this very instant. "I wish to know how it feels now Petyr, do as you promised me!" 

"It is not a pleasure for you to just demand!" Petyr stood up now his smile gone. Sansa stepped back a little at this unexpected turn one hand going to cover her dripping core, her other arm across her breasts. "You should ask for it politely, indeed some playful begging might inspire a favourable response."

"Beg you ser, after what you did...!" 

Suddenly Petyr stepped round her and she felt his open palm connect firmly with her right buttock. "Owww!"

"How dare...." Sansa tried to turn but his left hand gripped her arm firmly as his free hand struck her other buttock. "Owww!"

"Oh father how could you!" Sansa felt her anger rise along with Lady Stark who wanted very much to slap him. She also felt tears welling in her eyes from the shock of it. If she slapped Petyr then their love game would end undoubtedly. She had been enjoying the encounter up until this moment..... Sansa let the tears flow that was her best strategy surely. "That hurt father. How can you be so cruel to your Alayne, after all she has suffered in the Red Keep."

"You needed the lesson, you had agreed to submit." Petyr let her arm go turning her gently to face him but the sternness left his face. "Oh Alayne so sensitive, so courteous a lady should not be so demanding, a please was all that was required. Oh my dear girl." 

He put his left arm around her back, his right hand came up to a breast, rolling the nipple between finger and thumb gently. "Oh my dear you cry from just those two light taps. Oh how could I have thought to send such a tender girl into danger. Never ever again will I put my sweet little lady in danger, risk her at all. If you want your pleasing treat you shall have it, Wipe your tears and go lie upon the bed, with your legs open of course." 

"Really." Sansa took a step nearer pressing herself to Petyr's body, she leaned down a little bringing her mouth next to his. "Father, you will kiss me....there. Please...."

"I will." Petyr captured her lips with his, when his tongue pressed forward she opened her mouth and welcomed it letting him taste her. The kiss was long Sansa's arms went round Petyr's neck while his hands roamed over her body. When he broke the kiss he stared at her intently. "I will indulge you now as you wish. You will I hope remember this for the rest of your days I swear you will."

"Shall I.....You are so skilled?" Sansa knew of course what he meant was that she would ever recall because it would be her first time receiving a lords kiss. If ever she took another man to her bed she would always compare his talents to Petyr Baelish's. His skilful fingers bringing her to her first peak would ever be remembered. *When....If we wed.... I will remember ever when he takes me fully for the first time. If....if I wed him. And tonight has been so pleasant his touch so good cept when he spanked me. Oh I should have remembered my courtesies I suppose, I should have said please.*

"Oh yes I have skills at it Sansa." Petyr smiled confidently. "And I will assuredly enjoy practicing them more on your tender flower than I did upon that of your aunt."

"Ohhh......Dear." That was a picture Sansa did not want to have. Blushing she turned and climbed onto the bed nestling into the softness of the furs. She blushed more as she considered his other instruction oh it would be wantonness itself to be so displayed. Somehow though she summed the courage to spread her legs, wanting to put her hands over her face to hide somehow. Instead however she gripped the furs in her fists daring to look up and see Petyr kneel on the bed before her staring down. 

"How beautiful you look so displayed Alayne your flower part opened before mine eyes." He moved forward a little on his knees then bent bringing his mouth down to her sex. He went straight to work with no more words, his tongue thrusting straight in among her folds. His beard tickled her skin, his fingers lightly gripped her thighs forcing them a little further apart. It felt so good, to have his tongue there, inside her! "Oh....."

It felt so good, but was it safe for it to be inside. "Oh father.....Oh!" Could a tongue break her, ruin her, did it matter if she would wed him, did it matter if it felt so wonderful. Sansa's eyes rolled back in her head, she wanted to move her legs to lock them round his head. He was pleasantly stroking her thighs though she let him continue. Surely he knew what he was doing surely his tongue couldn't... "Oh gods, gods, oh!"

There was no pain save perhaps the beginning of that of too much pleasure, his tongue came out of her licking instead directly on her pearl and it felt so good. Better than when he had rubbed beside it, she was so wet, he was licking up her juices was he not, were they so sweet for him to imbibe of them so. "Oh.....Oh gods..... Petyr.....This is so....So!"

His lips closed round her pearl and he sucked on it on and on, Sansa felt that same oh so wonderful feeling again her hips bucking pressing her to his face. She peaked again her juices pouring it seemed from her. "OHHHH GODS!"

He did not stop, oh why did he not stop, surely he should he had 'fulfilled her.' Why did he carry on, an ache began there, her pearl seemed like it might burst. "Oh please dear father....Oh....Oh have mercy on Alayne!.... Oh please please Petyr....OH!"

The pleasure was building again, it was too MUCH, she would die of it, her hands went to the back of his head twining in his hair, she should pull him away, she pressed him closer, His tongue went inside her again, not too deep, there was no pain in her suggesting a deflowering just this building gnawing ache from so much pleasure. 

"OHHHHHH!!" Sansa peaked again near unravelling she felt like she might faint she could scarce move it was too much..... Oh thank the gods....... Petyr had stopped.

It took a while for Sansa to calm herself enough to raise herself up on her elbows and look down at her lover, for that was what Petyr Baelish now was. Petyr had his head rested on her thigh he was looking up at her smugly his moustache and beard soaked with her slick her 'honey.' "My Alayne returns to me, I have never had a lady faint with pleasure in the act before child, I feel quite honoured."

"I did not faint...... Though I will declare you quite undid me." Sansa somehow managed to find some words. her mouth felt dry her sex still very wet and now more than a little sore. especially her pearl. Petyr rose the bulge in the front of his breeches catching her eye. He went to a side table where stood a flagon of water and goblets he filled one. 

"Here my dear you should now drink at least two of these for you have been flowing like the Trident." 

"Oh I am thirsty." Shakily Sansa sat up taking the goblet and drinking deeply. "Oh father oh that was so..... You are correct I will remember how that felt till I am old and grey."

Sansa looked at him again, at how his man staff near tented the front of his breeches, surely she should offer him some pleasure, some relief. "Father what would you have now of your Alayne..... You have pleasured me so well tonight. Would you have me use my hands to.... Bring you to your peak." Sansa took another sip of the water remembering the pleasure of the lords kiss.

"After what you have just done.... Just done with such skill I would willingly use my mouth if you would have me do so. I would kiss your...." She blushed not daring to look at his face. "If you are gentle in your instruction of how to do it." Sansa thought back to his earlier words. "I would assuredly not ask you to beg me for such indulgence either, after you have delighted me so I owe you a love debt do I not?"

"Sweetling." Petyr moved to stand beside her and bending kissed her forehead again. "You should don your nightdress now and relax here under the furs. I can take care of this myself. I can wait until we are ensconced in the bedchamber of our white keep to initiate you into more love arts. It pleases me though to know you will freely offer me the pleasure of your pretty mouth. Rest a little now and I will take myself in hand. Then we will get those pins out of your hair. I will go behind the vanity screen."

"You will not ser, at least not alone." Sansa pouted beginning to rise from the bed. "Take yourself in hand ser? No Petyr you shall not, you will be brought to your release with my hand at the least ser, I shall not allow otherwise!" 

"Ah my Lady Stark!" Petyr gave her a bow causing Sansa to blush once more. "Put on your nightdress as I bid you my Lady or you may catch a chill. Then finish drinking your water you need it, then you may join me if you insist." 

"Thank you Petyr." Sansa rushed to obey anxious less he make haste with his pleasure and cheat her of her due. The night dress slipped on and there she was covered from neck to ankle. *Oh here I am a woman now with a lover, for even though I am still a maiden I have a lover so I cannot still be a child can I, and I am in this childish girlish garment. I must ask Petyr for black silk and thread of silver, then I shall make new night attire adorned with mockingbirds.*

The flowers she had laboured to decorate its sleeves and neck with were pretty enough though, oh she must haste. Sansa paused to gulp down the remaining water then almost ran back to the vanity screen. "I am here Petyr."

"So you are my dear Lady Stark." 

Petyr's man staff, his cock she should call it now she was a woman after all, was in his hand. He was much the same size as Tyrion she noted, though his was straighter and more pleasing to behold, the skin was smooth looking and darker than the fingers which deftly stroked it. There was a bead of white liquid at the tip, from which even she knew his seed would flow. "Oh, well......your cock looks very, nice."

"I thank my Lady." Petyr moved his fingers down to grip the base of his cock. "Well Sansa you may put your fingers around it, gently please till you are sure of things."

Biting her lip nervously Sansa extended her right hand her palm upmost very very carefully she closed her dainty fingers around the centre of his cock scarce brushing the skin which was indeed smooth and pleasantly warm. "A little firmer sweetling it will not break."

Sansa took a slightly firmer grip rubbing her fingers up and down the length Petyr sighed contentedly. "Stroke the end with your finger tip a little Sansa."  
Sansa did as she was bid her confidence growing with the smiles of pleasure on Petyr's face. She began to wonder on a subject but did not know if she should ask about it. "Petyr, how.... How does it fit inside a lady, must....Must it not hurt?"

"That is why you get wet get you become amorously inclined. Ah yes just so..... Never let any man try to enter you who has not entertained you at the least with his fingers first."

"I will assuredly not." Though distracted by her stroking another question came to her. "Petyr we have established that you do not yearn to caress a ladies feet."

"Oh, yes like so...." Petyr sighed. "It is not a burning need, ah, but.... I will happily massage oils into your feet. Oh. For it will please you and a pleased happy lady will then show her appreciation... Ah."

"To be sure I would enjoy that I think, well then is it this teaching maidens who come into your employ the arts of love. Do you like a field shall we say of untouched snow without a single foot print on it....To.....To play in."

"What a charming Northern picture, no sweetling. Ah, I do not teach my employees any of the arts, I do not touch them at all. I employ others to do that. Harder now.... and maidens can be troublesome." 

Sansa stroked him harder noticing how he tensed, he was near she presumed he brought a rag out of a pocket and held it before his cock. "Why is that Petyr?" 

"Oh, oh my dear, let us conclude and, oh, then you may ask me questions on the running of bawdy houses..... Ahhhhh." 

He tensed very much so and then his seed burst forth from the head of his cock Sansa let go startled as it spurted into the rag. "Oh there is so much."

"I was in quite a state of excitement thanks to you dear lady," Petyr grinned. "Accept my assurance that usually this would take longer."

"Certainly I will believe it if you say so." Sansa was not sure why that should matter, she watched fascinated as Petyr's cock softened and shrank back to its normal un-engorged state. Then it was tucked away from her sight. "There my Lady I am relieved and by your hand are you content?"

"Yes, and was it not better than doing it yourself?"

"It was your touches were most pleasant." Taking Sansa gently by the hand he led her out from behind the screen. "Come then let us remove these pins and unbraid your hair, you were asking me about maidens and brothels."

Sansa sat at the dressing table as Petyr began to remove her hair pins. "Yes why are they troublesome?"

"They must be trained, I much prefer a beautiful wanton girl who has already sought out pleasure, found she likes it, who also likes gold and silver. She will only need training in the finer arts and can swiftly begin to work. The chief problem with maidens though are the customers."

"Oh, why so?"

"They way they behave child, some I will entertain, they treat the maiden gently, delighting in her little cries of pleasure as she is initiated, even as I will admit I did delight in yours, though obviously going an act further, gently though with kindness. The girl emerges pleased, happy, contented and it is all well enough. Many of the men so inclined can be brute beasts though 'fucking her bloody,' with scare a care for how it hurts her."

"Oh how dreadful, that is very wrong to be sure."

"All too common for high born maidens sweetling I fear also, after their gallant has been filled with wine by his friends at the wedding feast. Of course the girl emerges tearful and pained and I have a bawdy house full of outraged whores. To busy being outraged to do their work. Then the men I employ to teach the girls must spend an uneconomic amount of time restoring her to enjoyment of the act, the memory stays with her though and reduces the profits." The pins were all out Petyr began to undo Sansa's braids working out any tangles with his fingers. "There are worse still men who will force an untouched girl into a voyage around Dorne." 

"What?" Sansa asked perplexed by that term. "Why would a brothel keeper let a customer take a girl on such a long journey." 

"Oh, there are no ships involved sweetling tis but a low term." Looking round Sansa saw Petyr actually blush. "I should not have mentioned it, a lady such as you Sansa has no need to hear such terms, or ever know what they mean."

"Why not?" Sansa asked as Petyr resumed his work with her hair. "Is it quite dreadful, beastly."

"Oh dear must I, tell me sweetling did any man you overheard say any other thing he would like to do to you. A dreadful thing you did not share with me because you did not understand it, or it sounded too horrible to your ears?"

"One....one might have." Sansa answered softly she felt Petyr's hands come to rest gently on her shoulders. "One.... Did say how pleasing it might be.... To... To fuck the daughter of the Lord Protector in her ar...."

Petyr's mouth was by her ear then his vehement words silencing her. "Sansa before we return to the Gates of the Moon you WILL give me that man's NAME!"

"I...." Sansa looked round into his grey green eyes frightened by his anger. "I...."

"I am not angry with you my dear be assured." Petyr kissed her cheek and went back to his work. "Well if you must hear it Sansa, it involves a woman taking a man in every port he can enter. The voyage concluding in the port it began, there you know the meaning now, a horrid thing you shall never experience are you content sweetling." 

"Yes.....I am sorry to have asked.."

"It is alright, that is bad enough but and I WILL not tell you why, the worst of all, who I would not allow through my door ever, even if he carried all the gold in the Red Keep's vault is ser Meryn Trant. Hummpphh. Well I will tell you if you are ever in a position to give judgement on him, I will tell all before a court, I will bring forth witnesses. Sufficient that when you give sentence and order him gelded all will know it is justice and not personal revenge."

"Gelded Petyr?"

"Gelded Sansa!" Finishing with her braids Petyr picked up her brush. "Does my Lady crave one hundred brush strokes?"

"Fifty my lord I am quite tired," Sansa had begun to yearn for her bed she felt very sleepy. "May I ask another question?"

"Ask away just not on the managing of brothels or of bed sports please." Petyr answered her as he began to brush her hair.

"When we move into our little castle, our white keep, must we take Sweet Robin with us?"

Petyr paused thinking then resumed brushing. "Well it would be best to keep him under my eye."

"But Petyr he constantly seeks to be in my bed, and he wet's himself in the night he wets ME in the night, it is awful . And....and he seeks to gain access to mine breasts Petyr, seeking milk I do not have." Sansa then deployed her third card surely the winning one. "Also if we are to be private there, share as I presume you wish ....A bedchamber, is he not likely to notice such an arrangement, might he not speak of it to others?" 

"Gods yes I suppose but he must be kept secure sweetling...."

"Petyr you now own Lord Nestor Royce do you not, having given him and his descendents the Gates of the Moon. Why would he let anyone steal Sweet Robin, risk your decree being reversed, you say it is a short ride away." She turned in her seat taking his free hand in hers. "Please Petyr."

"Oh alright my love, you suffer from him more than I, I agree we'll leave him in Lord Nestor's care." Petyr went back to brushing. "Anything else?"

"Yes if your plans bear fruit and your army goes North to free my people will you go with the army?" Sansa asked him.

"Yes of course, I cannot leave those Lord Declarant fools to ruin things. You must come as well to rally your Bannermen."

"Then when we return to the Gates of the Moon you should go to the armourer and commission a suit of plate. Nothing too fanciful my Lord please, simple and undecorated will do, you can have it stained black if you wish."

"What!" Petyr's brush strokes ceased. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"For the appearance of it Petyr, are you going to ride around a battlefield dressed like a fancy courtier, a silk clad dandy, you'll look a fool and be a target for any archer. If....When.... We wed you will be Lord Protector of the North, my Bannermen may mislike that enough as it is, it will go better if you have donned steel." Sansa heard no response he continued to brush away. "Also it would be a good stratagem if you gave some appearance at least of leading the Vale army."

"Huummmpphh, while I am gladdened to hear you talk of becoming my sweet wife I fear the betrothal will not be long. Lead them, fight in the front rank! I would assuredly die."

"You do not have to fight in the front rank to lead, I may be just a girl but even I have heard how Tywin Lannister had not drawn steel since the war of the Nine Penny Kings. He stayed behind the first line the better to see when to send in his reserves, and he was counted a good general was he not?"

"He was." Petyr answered reluctantly.

"So sit there on a horse with some experienced Lord beside you, shout orders wave your sword. If we win battles enough in these long wars YOU Petyr Baelish might wind up counted a great general." Petyr put the brush down finished and Sansa turned looking up at him as she took his hands in hers again. "If we are victorious and the enemy routs ride out with your knights, cut a few poor fleeing fellows down. Blood on your sword will look better after the battle, would the name Baelish not be finer burnished with a little glory to it?"

Petyr stood silent considering for a few moments. "Yes.... Yes I do see what you mean. I will do it Sansa, you are a most wise girl. Have you any other council for me."

"Yes...." Sansa knew he would not like this. "When we are away from eyes not loyal to you at our white keep, away from people who might mock the sight. Have.... you should have ser Lothor Brune train you in arms."

"Lothor!" Petyr tried to pull his hands away but Sansa kept hold. "You would have Lothor Brune beat me black and blue with a wooden sword. Do you not enjoy my hands as they are sweetling, do you want them calloused and broken. Do you want me stinking with sweat?"

"Wear gauntlets ser!" Sansa exclaimed her voice raising a little. "I will bathe you as you bathed me, I will kiss every bruise, I will rub oils into them I will reward you with kind kisses and caresses. Petyr if you are to achieve what you hope to achieve you must change yourself a little, become what a king is expected to be. Have at least a little of a warrior about you surely."

"Oh....bugger it and damnation. Yes I suppose, father above save me." Petyr guided Sansa to her feet. "Come young lady to your bed, does Lady Stark's cunny require any further attention before we rest."

"Lady Sansa Stark's cunny is quite content, and a little sore, perhaps it might like more pleasure in the morning or perhaps Alayne's will." Sansa giggled at the lewdness of the conversation. "What of your cock Lord Baelish is it in need of further caresses?"

"My cock has far too much to think on thank you kindly." Petyr sat on the edge of the bed taking off his boots as Sansa slipped below the covers. "I intend my dear to Crown my sweet wife Queen of the North the Trident and the Vale, followed by much more. Yet you speak only of Petyr Baelish as Lord Protector surely he should be more than that."

"As he would be my consort yes he would for sure." When he joined her below the covers Sansa snuggled close to Petyr resting her head on his shoulder, he had kept his shirt and breeches on she was too tired to wonder why . "Prince Petyr of House Baelish, Lord Protector of the North Trident and Vale then perhaps Prince Petyr Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms ."

"Heerrrmm." Petyr was silent again. "Why not King Petyr if my wife is Queen of all that?"

"Oh my dear Petyr surely you are aware how that might cause us never ending trouble, I know my Tully grandfather offended you over your name but they, the lords of greater houses, would be loath to have you so raised up. Oh Petyr..... How I fear to ask this but how attached are you to the name Baelish?"

"Very for it is mine own!"

"But if you wed me there is an alternative, you know well there is, a name most acceptable to mine own Lords Bannermen a name respected throughout the Seven Kingdoms."

"Yes, yes I do know it my Lady, I know it very well indeed the name you mean."

"It is an older ancient name acceptable perhaps for greater things my Lord if you insist on scheming such great schemes." Feeling very sleepy now Sansa kissed him on the cheek. "Could you not wear the name I speak of Petyr if it brought you an Iron Throne?" 

"Oh my dear anything for that great seat, go on then speak it, let me hear it aloud if you will."

"All hail His Grace, Petyr of House Stark, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. I of course would be your beautiful Queen, you would be the King in full authority, I would though expect you to heed my council."

"I would heed it for it is wise, gods you could have a seat on the Small Council and bugger anyone who objects. Would Mistress of laws suffice."

"Yes I would like that, giving the people good justice....You will think on it Petyr?"

"I will for it does sound good spoken so aloud, I could grow into that name I suppose. Come though sweetling you should sleep now."

"Yes..... Goodnight Petyr." 

"Goodnight dear Sansa." Sansa drifted off to sleep unaware Petyr lay awake for some time thinking on what she had said, what he might perhaps achieve with her by his side, this girl was not just a card to play how could he have ever though so.

*Gods why, why did I almost give her away. gods what a fool I almost was she is so precious to me now. But STARK, really oh damn it yes I suppose. If I can be King Petyr Baelish I will BE King Petyr Baelish but if Stark works well if I must I will adopt it. Ah to walk among my 'ancestors' in the crypts of Winterfell, to hear every King of Winter and Warden of the North cursing me. Knowing that I have the love and body of House Stark's last and fairest ever daughter in my possession coveted, mine alone. To hear them curse me for they will know I own her heart. To have them know their ancient name and her love is MINE! *

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many bits to ponder on so little time....
> 
> Ok folks this will indeed I have decided become part of a collection, but I must do next part of the Oberyn/Sansa and finish the Jonsa before this one goes forth again. 2nd part errr 'Home in the Vale' or 'The White Keep.' Part 3 'Northward bound' errrr I'll come up with something I'm sure.
> 
> Must find plan of small pretty castle English or European for the love nest so I can easily remember where everything is and people don't start using the wrong stairs.
> 
> Even though TV Petyr is a ruined version of book Petyr there will be his POV going forward for he must travel alone to further 'the scheme.' Don't worry Sansa won't get lonely for as we know Petyr can teleport so they'll never be apart for long.
> 
> 'The Company of the Maidens Feet.' :-) borrow it anyone who wants to, have it with my leave I don't care ;-) but no, no great chivalric company let by foot fetishists will appear in this collection. 
> 
> 'A Voyage around Dorne.' Eh? Oh dear ...... It did come to pass that the author (whose mind dwells in a gutter in Kings Landing probably on the Street of Silk) did ponder whats the Westerosi equivalent of the 'bed sport' slang term 'Around the world' (not to be googled in work) and that's what dropped out. Oh dear...
> 
> Battle of the Bastards planning meeting.
> 
> "So how much should we spend on Aidan Gillen's armour and what style would be best?"
> 
> "What, have you seen what this is costing us! He's barely in it for gods sake! He'll dress like he normally does."
> 
> "But he'll look bloody silly turning up at a war in civies."
> 
> "Whose going to give a shit after all that wonderful fighting, he's not going to be in any other battle scenes ever anyway, NO!"
> 
> I have a huge budget for this fic series Petyr will 'Don steel.' and not look silly at all. Will he become a general of renown via sneekyness and positioning himself right amid the 'glory.' 
> 
> Baelish taking the name Stark heeeerrrrmmm we'll see how it goes. There won't be a poll. 
> 
> Wasn't Sansa a bit 'keen' well it's been a trying week for the poor Lady so some release needed, also its a fan fiction, I don't even like a hint of dubious consent in my smut scenes... So she was quite happy to move things forward.....
> 
> So is it actually Daddy Kink or just a Mummers Farce ???????????????
> 
> The lovenest, have decided on a upscaled Crupet Castle Belgium cause I like the little 'house' on top Sansa can worry about it blowing off in storms much bigger lake of course with an outer wall on the landward side plus gatehouse stables barracks some garden for her ladyship to wander so on. https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1056715996122243072

**Author's Note:**

> Yes in part two Sansa will groom Petyr if I can get away with saying that in the 21st Century.
> 
> Ok Sansa isn't in the books a Dance with Dragons so she would have been absent from S5 and most of S6? and I would have missed her. 
> 
> But
> 
> 1) it makes Petyr Baelish supposed super villain look stupid.  
> 2) Sansa supposed to have a plan, gets to the bedroom, nothing. Gets raped raped and re-raped.
> 
> I'm going to say this also I have only one issue with the fair actor who plays Sansa Stark she stuck up for the HBO persons. She should have maintained a dignified silence. This is the writer of this fics opinion.
> 
> Part two the grooming of Petyr, only up to third base tags to be added, Writing schedule has parts of two other fics to do before that lands. Not sure how Sansa will work it she doesn't have the internet to research on but ..... One of the tags might be 'Daddy Kink' if she decides to try that angle.
> 
> Tweety with the tweets here https://twitter.com/the_1146


End file.
